Oh Brother Wolf Where Art Thou?
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Sam and Dean get called to some odd killings in Montana, only to be caught in the middle of a battle between two witches. One decides to use the brothers as weapon against the other by turning them into the only thing that can kill her,two werewolves...
1. The Witch,the Dead Kid and the Brothers

Oh Brother Wolf Where Art Thou?

Sam and Dean get called to some odd killings in Montana, only to be caught in the middle of a battle between a two witches. One decides to use the brothers as an ultimate weapon against the other…two controllable werewolves.

Takes place in season two a few weeks after "Heart." I do not own Supernatural, so please be a kind person and don't sue…

The cabin sat darkly on the side of the mountain, glaring forever at the town beneath it with anger and disgust. The women that peered out the window did just the same, her eyes were crinkled around the edged from years of smoke and hate distorting her once smooth and perfect skin. Her hair was a ragged grey mess with specks of dry blood littering it, her frail frame gave a false sense of security to the teenage boy and girl that were flat against that wall, sobbing in great fear.

"Please lady, we were just joking around, we didn't mean to offend you or anything, just let us go!" The scrawny boy with matted hair in his face whimpered sadly through tears, the girl just nodded, finding it to be the only part of her body she could move. The older women just stared out the window and as they looked to her reflection in the glass, they saw a wide grin spread across her face. She whipped around faster then one thought an old lady could move and they stared in fear at the sight of their crazy kidnapper. Her malicious grin revealed yellowed and black teeth, her eyes were and ice blue that seemed to glow in the dark room, it's only light coming from the moon that reflected against the snow outside. She raised her hand and the boy flinched in pain, the girl began crying harder as the woman approached her, the stare of those ice blue eyes making her quiver in fear like a rabbit about to be killed. The old hag began whispering something and the boy yelled even louder, his crys of agony piercing the cold night with an even more chilling affect. She slowly strolled toward the girl, whose eyes were clamped shut and her breathing ragged and uncontrolled, she was within centimeters of her face as she continued to whisper in her dark voice that sounded as if it came from the depths of hell, raspy and dry, yet chilling and dark. Her rank breath made the girl gag, made the woman giggle in glee like a child on Christmas morning. The boy had stopped screaming and the woman backed away from the girl and disappeared into thin air , she opened her eyes and searched the room to find herself alone in the dark. The clouds had covered the almost full moon outside causing the room to flood with a pitched black darkness. The girl breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath and calm herself as she searched the room frantically, she pulled at her invisible restraints and found them still strong. The wind whistled outside and the old door to the cabin loudly creaked open, the clouds cleared from the moon and an eerie blue light spilled in through the now open door way. The girl slowly raised her head and began screaming once again in fear as she saw her headless boyfriends body lying on the floor, his blood spilling across the floor like thick black ink. Outside the wind blew stronger carrying drifts of snow into the cabin, and the echo of an evil high pitched laughter…

In fire letters and creepy sounds

SUPERNATUAL

The Impala roared down the snowy road with a furious growl, it almost matched the shouting and yelling coming from the two brothers inside.

"Dean, it is a case worth checking into! Why are you so against it?!" Sams voice raised as he grew more and more frustrated with his brother.

"I'm against it cause there ain't no friggin' people in Montana, which means I get denied a night of good fun!" Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road, not really wanting to face his brother as Sams jaw fell open in shock and disgust.

"You can't be serious? You don't want to check out a case because there is a likely chance that there will be no hot chicks there, which means you won't get laid?" Sam said raising an eyebrow in both anger and hoping that what he thought Dean had said was false. Dean looked up and began nodding in certainty.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam threw his hands up and sighed in anger.

"Were goin' to the frickin' town aren't we?! I'm just saying, for once I'd like to be called down to like Florida or the Carolinas or something! Is there something wrong with that?" Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his temples; being trapped in a car for this long with his brother couldn't be healthy.

"No Dean, I suppose not…" He looked back out the window and watched the snow covered landscape roll by beneath the almost full moon.

"So, what's the case run down again?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence had passed between the two.

"Odd deaths been reported around the small town of Norton, one man found with his heart cut out, another with his brain missing, a few people have gone missing without a trace. I'm thinking some kind of demon or witch that needs the organs for some kind of ritual, all the victims with missing organs have had clean, surgical like wounds and have no sign of struggle." Sam flipped through his research on the case, rattling off most of the facts to Dean so he could get an idea of what they were heading into.

"Sounds like some bad ass witches wantin' to raise a little hell, let's just not hope literally." Dean said flashing Sam a sarcastic grin.

"If it would get rid of you, then maybe." Sam said with dry sarcasm to his brother, Dean narrowed his brow and hit Sam on the shoulder as a sign of revenge to come.

"Bitch." Dean said simply.

"Jerk." Sam replied easily, he smiled and shook his head in defeat, this was going to be a long trip…


	2. Bad Motels and Bickering Brothers

Kinda a boring chapter, but it's just setting everything up for the plot to come!

---------------------------------------------------------

The dark hooded figure crouched low behind the old elm tree, he was cloaked in the night as he whispered the words of a Latin chant. He slit his wrist and blood pooled on the ground and over the wolf charms that lay there; he grunted his final words and his eyes glowed red briefly as his spell was almost completed.

He stood quietly in the icy cold night, puffs of his breath being seen as he slowly took in the forest air, the waiting always killed him. Moments later a '69 Impala rolled by and crossed over the invisible barrier the man had set, the eyes of the wolf charms glowed pure white and then faded out as the final step in the spell was finished. Grinning he picked up the charms and rubbed his thumb over the smooth bone that they were constructed of, chuckling softly to himself he looked to the fading red taillights.

"Soon brothers, soon."

Dean rolled the Impala into the icy gravel drive way of the motel parking lot, it was a dark and dank place that didn't seem rather inviting. The keeper crept out from behind the old oak front door, apparently shocked that anyone was actually going to be staying at his motel. The car shuttered off as Sam and Dean stepped out, the ice cracking and crunching beneath their feet as they gathered most of the duffel bags from the trunk.

"Well now boys, what the heic are you doin' in Norton Montana?" the mans voice rasped from years of smoke and Dean swore he could smell the beer breath from ten feet away.

"Oh, ya know, just traveling the country and thought we'd stop and get that…" Dean paused and glanced around at the dingy little town that contained one muddy main street, an old fashioned grocery store and a few saloons.

"Uhh, small town feel." He flashed the man a quick smile and turned to Sam while raising one eyebrow in surprise at the town. Sam nodded in agreement as he glanced around the town as well and wondered how the hell they landed in half of these places. The short , balding man with a heavy beer gut held the door open for them as they shuffled into the tiny room that reeked of beer, smoke and mold.

"So, one room with a…uh, king size bed?" The man asked suspiciously as he reached behind the desk to pull out a pack of cigarettes.

"No, NO!" Sam and Dean jumped at the same time.

"Were brothers, two beds please?" Dean glared at Sam with a hint of anger, Sam only rolled his eyes at the man and looked around the small motel. The front room consisted of a couch and TV with a large desk that held all cash register and a few drawers that held the twelve keys to the rooms. The carpet looked like it had come straight out of the eighties, complete with stains and stench.

"You boys got names?" he lit his cigarette, took a drag and looked up to meet Sam and Deans eyes.

"Sam and Dean Winters from Ohio." Sam said with a quick lie, in cases like this they could use their real first names, but never their last and as far as where they were from, Ohio always sounded normal.

"And you are?" Dean questioned, he was suspicious of everyone, everywhere.

"Carl Norton, descendant of the founder of this town." He grinned with pride, chew juice trickling down his chin and yellowed teeth making Sam and Dean both cringe slightly.

"Oh, you most be proud…" Dean sighed and approached the desk, attempting a hint that all he wanted was a damn key for the room. The man nodded quickly and scurried behind the desk and rustling was heard as he searched for the keys to a room.

"Room six boys, if ya need anything just let me know." He handed them the keys smiling warmly, obviously excited he had company beside himself tonight.

"Thanks Carl, will do." Dean said nodding with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. They walked down the poorly lit hall until the reached room six, opening it and turning on the light they both swallowed hard at the sight of the room. The two beds looked like they hadn't been used in a few months, the stale scent of the room made both their faces contort in disgust and the dankness of the place was the worst they had ever seen.

"I say Florida, you say frozen hell with disgusting room, I really hate you sometimes." Dean steeped in and set down his stuff on the bed, causing a massive dust cloud to arise. He raised his head slowly to look at Sam, a death glare in his eyes and a clenched jaw set on his face.

"Yeah, cause it's all MY fault that this town totally sucks Dean! Just, suck it up and let's deal with the case so we can get out of here a.s.a.p…" Sam through his duffel bag down especially hard and more dust rose causing them both to sneeze. Sighing Sam sat down on his bed a flopped over, moments later the frame gave out and the bed collapsed to the floor.

"Nice job fat ass."

Sam clenched his jaw and stood up again, he glared at Dean and then headed for the door.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Dean said as he pulled out one of his prized guns and began to examine it.

"To the bar, I need something to drown you out later." Sam said attempting to keep his voice calm, even though the death grip he had on the door knob was about to break it off.

"Oh. Hang on a second, I'll come with you." Dean said as he stuck the gun in the back of his pants.

"Dean, why don't you just hang out here, or at least go different bar." Sam said with his voice raising in annoyance, causing Deans brow furrowed in anger and hurt.

"What the hells your problem?!"

"I'm just getting a little tired of being with you twenty four seven, a break is needed sometimes!" A snap was heard from where Sam was standing, he held up his hand and revealed that he had broken the door handle clean off. Deans jaw fell open slightly and he raised one eyebrow.

"Hulk much?"

"It just broke, must have been old I guess…"

"Yeah, well can ya please stop breakin' crap?! I really don't wanna pay extra for this piece of crap room.

"Sorry…" Sam sighed, he rubbed his forehead and then heard a rumbling sound from Dean. He looked up and shrugged in defeat.

"Wanna go get some dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm frickin' starving. However, you talk to me like that again and you'll wake up with no hair."

Sam held the door open for Dean as he passed by, and for some reason he didn't think dean was kidding about that hair thing…


	3. Bad Bars and Weird Dreams

Thank you reviewers, you words of kindness and encouragement are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy this next section…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean kicked a beer can across the slushy bar parking lot as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets to keep them warm. It was a quiet bar that was barely lit, one neon light was out while the other five blinked "Sun ys". The two walked in and the small crowd of six people turned to face them, cold eyes peering from behind beards and hats.

"Damn I feel welcome here." Sam whispered to Dean as he pulled his coat around him, it seemed to have gotten colder in here then the outside.

"Same here…" Dean whispered back as he stepped toward the bar and the large woman behind it. She glared up at them, her nostrils flared and her jaw clenched tight, apparently she didn't like anyone who wasn't a regular.

"Hi, can we get two beers…please?" Dean asked softly, he feared if he didn't add a please the whole group would give him a beat down.

"Sure thing." She grunted out, she got their beers and slammed them down a little too harshly on the table.

"Thanks." They said in sync, both looking to one another before throwing back their heads and gulping down the beers.

"Hey, you guys serve food?" Dean asked when he finished his first beer, it had only seemed to make the gnaw of hunger in his stomach worse. She pursed her lips tightly and glanced at both of them with beady eyes behind her reddened cheeks.

"Yeah, steak, chicken and pork." Maybe she was warming up a bit, to Deans surprise Sam jumped at the order first.

"Steak, rare please." Dean glanced over with one eyebrow raised in surprise, Sam seemed anxious and twitchy, very un-Sam like this evening. Shrugging it off as stress he turned to the grouchy women again who was waiting impatiently for this order.

"I'll have the same, and another beer." She turned away without another word and the brothers took a seat at the bar uneasily.

"So Dean, who did you piss off in this town?" Sam said grabbing a toothpick from a small tin cup, beginning to clean his teeth he turned to meet Dean gaze.

"Never been here Sammy boy, but I can tell ya I won't be coming back after we get this witch or whatever."

Sam nodded in agreement, a small smirk playing on his face as he grabbed his beer and raised it to his lips. He came to a sudden halt as everything began to get amazingly loud, he blinked once in confusion as he began hearing bits and pieces of everybody's conversation.

"Nobody likes new kids…"

"Tims been missing for bout a week now and"

"Naw, I think she'll say yes, who could refuse Jerrys Luvin'?!"

A chair scraped the wooden floor, the door creaked open and slammed the tiny bell into its loud jingling, steaks sizzled and cracked loudly on the grill. Sam breathing became heavier, it was all to much, every noise seem to be amplified by 200 times its normal sound. He rubbed his forehead and jumped when he felt a heavy hand grab his shoulder.

"Sam! What the hells your deal?! Why you pullin'a migraine boy on me?" Dean had true concern in his eyes as he stared down at his brother.

"Sorry, just…just a headache." Sam whispered in a shaky voice, he took another sip of his beer with uneasy hands as things began to return back to normal. Dean just stared at his brother for a few moments and then returned to his observing of the room.

Dean looked about and noticed that his sense of smell was amazingly good this evening, he could smell the scent of pine coming of the lumber jack from across the room, he could even distinguish the different types of cigarettes that the people were smoking. The scent of four different beers floated to his nose and he took a quick sniff to see what else he could pick up, and then he realized what he was doing. Stiffening he looked down at his beer so Sam didn't see the panic in his eyes, he wasn't supposed to be the weird one with odd abilities. That was Sams job! But why all the sudden did he have this amazing sense of smell, and how the hell did he know how to use it so well in the fact that he could pin point its source?! He was snapped back into reality as two plates slammed down before him, both holding two large and juicy steaks.

"Thanks." The brothers whispered at the same time, taking notice that the other was acting strange.

Sam had never felt so hungry in his entire life, and it didn't seem this steak would be very filling. He grabbed the fork and knife beside him and began tearing into it with much more zest then he usually had for food. He took a quick glance over and saw that Dean had said screw the fork and knife, but was instead holding the steak in his hands and tearing at it viciously. Sam shrugged, Dean loved food and didn't care what people thought of him, so this was normal except for the fact that he had never seen Dean do this…

Dean tore hungrily at his steak, never in his life had his stomach been so empty and so ready for food. He didn't care about the odd looks he was receiving for eating like an animal, he was hungry!

The brothers were so involved in eating that they didn't notice the two large and burley men talking angrily about them at a table over.

"I'm tellin' ya Rick, these two weirdos stroll into town, just, just, just after the killings, that screams, I mean screams! killer to me." The smaller of the large men whispered in drunken slurs to his brother. The other man took his shot of Daniels and looked with glazed eyes at his little brother.

"So what'd ya s'ppse we do about it Jack?" They both grinned widely, revealing yellowed teeth beneath their skuzzy beards. Brothers got to do, what a brothers got to do.

Sam and Dean were gnawing the last bits of meat off their bones when they both felt large hands fall upon their shoulders. Glancing to one another they rolled their eyes at the idiotic chaos this town was causing, then they looked to see who was bothering them.

"I believe you two were just bout to leave." The man was large, wearing red plaid and sporting a small beard, his style just shouted lumberjack. He stood in front of Sam and glanced back and forth between the two with glazed eyes.

"Says who?" Dean challenged in a second grade manner.

"Says us." The much larger one in green plaid that stood in front of Dean grunted angrily.

"And who died and made you two kings?" Dean was pissed, he hated dumbass guys like these two who think they owned a place even though Sam and him were just trying to save this dumbass town.

"We are the brothers who make this town, so why don't you two take your fancy city boy attitudes else where." Red plaid man said with irritation invading his voice.

"Sam, do me a favor and promise you'll shoot us both if we ever end up like these two little bitches." Dean said casually with ease, he smirked and Sam laughed nervously.

The other two brothers laughed and then slammed two large fists at Sam and Dean, the two quickly ducked to avoid the attack. Sam slammed his shoulder into the mans gut who was punching at him and sent them both sailing across the room. Dean grabbed the others guys arm and pushed back full force, sending the guy across the room to his surprise.

"Now what the hell did I ever do to you?!" Dean yelled and began stepping over the mess of turned over tables and chairs toward his attacker. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something large flying in his direction and stopped in mid step just as Sams attacker flew by. He turned to Sam who was standing with his shoulders slightly slouched, one side of his lip raised in a snarl and breathing heavy in anger.

"Damn Sammy, you been working out?" Dean was caught off guard as his attacker slammed into him full tackle style. He fell to the floor with the huge man on top of him, the man stood so he could swing a punch at Dean. His drunkenness seemed to slow him down and Dean kicked hard at the mans gut and sent him flying back again. He got up quickly and found Sam at his side, the bar was a wreck and just about every person looked as if they were about to kill the Brothers. Dean looked at the two attackers and found they were bloody and unconscious, did Sam and him really do all this damage? Shrugging he turned to Sam who had a slight look of panic in his eyes at all the glares he was receiving.

"How's bout we get outta here Sammy, I didn't really like it any how." Dean asked as he headed for the door, Sam nodded and followed obediently. Everyone watched them leave until the door slammed shut behind them, and then they returned to their conversations as if nothing had happened.

The two brothers headed back to the motel room and got ready for bed, Sam glared angrily at his bed that was just a box spring and mattress on the floor while Dean chuckled at him.

"So, considering I wanna get the hell outta here a.s.a.p. what do you think of our case?" Dean asked as crawled into a bed with new sheets and blankets, thankfully Carl wqas more then willing to give to him.

"I've only got what I had before, so witch making sacrifices for something I suppose. I don't think we'll have much luck questioning people however." Sam answered as he pulled the coverers up to his shoulders and turned off his light. He heard Dean laugh at the thought of the whole night then he clicked off his light as well.

"Night Sammy."

"Night Dean."

A dark figure stood watching the boys from a distance until their light went out, grinning he took a look at the moon above him. It was bright and glorious, bathing the night in a blue and silvery glow that seemed almost unnatural. It was around one a.m. and the moon was just an hour away from being exactly in the middle of the sky, the point at which his spell was activated for the first time.

Sam curled up into a tight ball on his bed, odd dreams invaded his mind as he slept in the light of the moon that poured through the window.

_He was on all fours running faster then he ever thought imaginable, the scent of prey was so close he could almost taste the blood in his mouth. He looked back and saw a dark sandy blonde wolf was running right beside him, it's tongue lolling out happily as it hunted with him. The icy cold night couldn't bite through their fur, didn't even slow them as they chased the buck that was to be their next meal. The light of the moon guided them through the open meadows, and their night vision and acute sense of smell lead them through the thick forest. Sam came to a sudden halt and found the dark sandy blonde wolf was gone, his brother was gone. He whimpered softly and raised his head to the sky and let out a mournful howl…_

Dean had his arms tucked under him and his legs curled up against him in such a position that one thought he must have been dropped like that and died. He whimpered softly as the dream took his mind to a world that wasn't his…

_He was running beside a dark brown wolf that was taller and more lanky then himself, they were on a trail, and close to closing in. The other wolf turned back and glanced at him with hazel eyes, he knew those eyes. His mind faded back to the hunt and he pushed his body harder, feeling the power in his four legs give him strength and stamina that he thought was impossible. The snow bit at his padded feet, but they were well equipped for this journey and he felt no cold. He could only feel and hear his strong heart pounding, giving him power and grace to catch his prey so he could live another day. He noticed suddenly that the other wolf was gone, he was standing in a small snowy meadow bathed in the moonlight, but he was completely alone. He whined to the night, and no answer was received but silence, raising his muzzle high he let out a beautiful howl that called to his brother…_

Sam and Dean shot up from their beds screaming in agony, pain shotting through their entire bodies just as the howls in their heads faded away in the dreams. Sam clutched his chest and curled his spine as pain agony soared through every muscle.

"Sam…" Dean tried so hard to call to his brother but pain seized him again and he went rigid as he grunted and tried to muffle yet another yell…


	4. Shifting is a Pain in the Tail

**-Growls-The carpel tunnel has set in I believe, but it is completely worth it! I would really like to send a thankful howl to all those great reviewers, you don't know how happy it makes me to see such awesome feedback! They really push me to update often and keep up on the story, so please let me know what you all think so far and if you have any questions. I had a lot of fun writing this section, mainly cause I'm a werewolf fanatic and when you combine that with Supernatural it equals amazing ness, so enjoy!**

**P.S. It goes great with Three Days Grace, "Animal I have become" if you happen to have it around, I encourage you to listen while reading! And if you want a visual on what I imagine werewolves looking like follow my profile to my artful brick road…since it won't let me post the link...**

**I'll be posting art to go with this story tommrow, so be sure to check it out! Sorry for the long windness, on with the story!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never in his life had Sam been in such pain, it was as if every muscle was experiencing the worst cramp possible. Every bone felt as if it had been hit be a semi and was now crushed to little pieces in his body, even his very gums and teeth felt like they were bleeding. He tried to stand, but managed to only fall on the cold, hard wooden floor. He laid on his stomach gasping for precious air, it felt like his lungs were being squeezed so tightly that he couldn't breath.

_"What the hell is happening to me?!"_ His mind screamed, and that's when he heard the first loud cracking of bones.

With fear he looked to his hand that was clenched tightly in a fist, to his shock and disgust the bones were shifting beneath the skin, the muscles squirming like worms in dirt. Sweat glistened over his entire body and his skin was beat red as the change crawled up his arms. His eyes were wide in shock and fear as watched his body become something else, something he couldn't stop.

As the pain began to ease ever so slightly he felt a mad itching begin to cover his entire body, he was gasping hard as he looked over what he could see of himself and saw a thick, dark brown fur poking through. He yelled loudly as the shock and agony shook him to the core, but it came out more like a roar.

He heard more cracking, felt more squirming in his feet and felt his face began to go numb as it shifted as well. Looking down he saw the arch of his feet lengthen, his shins shorten and his thigh and calf muscles swell. The balls of his feet became rather large paws with thick black pads, long, sharp nails and animal like toes.

He heard ripping and found his shirt was amazingly tight, with each breath his chest seemed to be growing more and more muscle until it reached its max, which was beyond the shirts. He tore it off viciously with new found claws, he gasped at the sight of his large chest and barrel that were now pure steel.

His arm muscles became thick and powerful, his forearm lengthening so he could easily run on all fours. His thumb remained, but his fingers shortened and became dog like. Rough, black pads spread like wildfire over the bottom of his hands as thick black nails grew ever longer and sharper.

His neck thickened and a dark mane covered its precious jugular in protection. His back cracked loudly as it took a new form that could easily run on two or four.

He heard a loud snap come from his face and suddenly a long muzzle extended from his mouth and jaw, with it his teeth lengthened, thickened and sharpened. His ears pointed and slid upward onto his head, his hair grew longer and a thick mane cascaded down his back, shoulders and chest.

An odd sensation hit his rear and Sam jolted in shock, he felt a thick tail sprout and saw it creep from under him.

As quickly as it had all began, it stopped dead. Sam laid there panting hard, not a single thought running through his head as his body sighed in relief that the pain was finally over. As the pain faded, his thoughts began to slowly creep back into his mind, and as he heard a loud groaning the first one was pure instinct.

_"Oh God, Dean!"_

Dean had faced a lot of pain in his life, but nothin' topped what he felt now. His whole body was on fire, burning like a small hell inside his very own body. He laid on the bed, back as flat against the hard springs as it would go, trying so hard to escape the pain.

"Ahh! Damnit!" He grunted in such an animal like manner he scarred himself.

_"What the hells going on? I thought that damn steak looked shifty…"_ Before he thought anymore a sickening crack drew his attention to his arm, glancing over he cringed in disgust. The bone had changed in such a way that it no longer looked human, and his hand began to mold to a paw like structure.

He noticed he was getting really itchy on his chest, pulling of the shirt with great force, he revealed a dark, sandy blonde fur covered his entire chest and was making it's way over the rest of his body. His eyes went wide and his brow furrowed in confusion, he really didn't remember doing any drugs before bed.

"Ahhh!" A new tidal wave of pain crashed full force into his body as the changed continued, faster and more furious.

His legs cracked and creaked loudly, he could barley see them as they went from human to digit grade wolf-like legs. He felt his body growing larger, muscles becoming strong and more powerful then one could ever think.

His face felt heavy, grinding his teeth he felt them sharpen as his mouth stretched into a muzzle. His ears sharpened and reshaped and slowly crawled further up his head, his neck grew thicker to support his now wolf head.

A sharp pain sizzled at the base of his tail bone and he some how oddly knew that a tail was growing.

His chest, abs and back boiled in heat and pain, he growled loudly as they shifted from man into that of a beast.

Everything began to slow as it fell into it's new place, he breathed hard through his new nose and tried to think it all away.

_"It's just a dream, or a freakin' weird ass night mare of some sort…"_ Dean thought with his eyes clamped shut tightly. If he didn't see it, he figured that would make it all go away.

A soft whine was heard and suddenly the main focus of Deans life came slamming back into his head. He quickly opened his eyes and searched the room, to his great surprise it was no longer dark but quite light. Beside Sams bed laid a huge, furry and very wolf looking beast, Dean tried calling out to it in pure desperation.

"Rrraaa!" He roared loudly, his voice caught in his throat and the other creature whipped around to look at him.

Their eyes met and immediately the brothers recognized one another, Sams eyes had changed to a vibrant green while Deans had become a yellow hazel with a ring of gold and green, but they knew each other no matter what form.

Sam whined softly and gave Dean his puppy dog eyes as a way to say _"you ok?"_ Dean grumbled back a soft growl, attempting to say _"sure, I guess considering I'm an over sized dog now!"_

Sam began to stand but found he didn't know to go on two or four, deciding the room looked to short to support his new height he went with four and looked at Dean questioningly. Dean slowly moved off the bed, scared at what might happen if he shifted to fast. Sam moved out from in between the beds, feeling awkward moving on all fours and on paws, his brother looked down at his feet before moving to face Sam. They came to a halt in front of one another and sat slowly, carefully observing one another.

Sam had seen a lot of weirdness in his life, but his brother being a wolf-human hybrid had to top the cake. Dean was still shorter then him, but he was still more stout and muscled as well. His face was all wolf, and yet it still held the slightest resemblance to the older hunter, even his hair was still shorter and stuck up in most places. His shoulders, chest and abs were still oddly more human with all the muscles bulging beneath the dark sandy blonde mane and fur. His arms were more human looking as well, but were longer to match his knew ability to walk on all fours. His legs were muscled like a human with thick calves and thighs, but his feet were now elongated and ended with big paws. Sam had to stifle a barking laugh as he saw Deans tail lying helplessly beside him.

Deans eyes scanned his brother suspiciously, cause Sammy made one silly looking wolf thing to him. His mane was thick and long, just like when he was human it fell in his bright green eyes. His face all wolf, but it held a look that only Sam could pull, apparently didn't matter what the form. He had a tall and lanky build that made him look more human in the shoulders, chest and abs. His paws were almost too large for his body, making him appear like a giant German shepherd puppy. They supported his wolf like legs and heavily built frame that was now his younger brother. Dean had to admit however that despite the lankiness, Sam now sported large muscles that kicked his human forms ass.

Sam was first to speak, or at least try to. A loud bark came out and Dean jumped in surprise at it, he had been so fascinated with the fact that Sam now had a tail that he hadn't even noted the gesture. Dean raised one eyebrow and Sam narrowed his, he concentrated as hard as he could as he attempted to speak to Dean telepathically. At this point he didn't care how crazy telepathy sounded, he needed to communicate with his brother, and right now. Dean grew uncomfortable under the gaze and gave Sam a soft growl but was cut off as he heard a familiar voice.

_"Dean?! Dean?! Can you hear me?!"_

Dean looked around the room wildly, his hackles rising as soon as he grew tense, since when did he have hackles to raise?

_"Dean, you dumbass! It's me Sam, I'm speaking to you through telepathy! Just think something and direct it at me, it should work."_

Dean cocked his head and thought hard, he looked at his brother and thought about talking to him.

_"You're a little bitch?"_

_"Dean, can we be serious?!"_ Sam let out a little growl at the statement.

_"Oh, you heard that?"_ Deans mouth fell open and he gave Sam a wolf like grin.

_"Yeah, so mind telling me who the hell we pissed off enough to make us…I dunno even know what we are!"_ Sams brow tightened at the last thought and Dean once again cocked his head at the sound of the voice in his head.

_"I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark here and go with werewolves."_ He raised his back foot and began itching behind his ear.

_"That doesn't make sense, Madison just got fangs, claws and strength but completely lost her human mind. Why is it we turned almost completely wolf but we still have our…Dean! Apparently you lack the human mind anyway, can you stop itching like a friggin' dog!"_ Sam barked to emphasize his anger as he laid his ears flat. Deans leg came to a screeching halt and he looked to his brother with a hint of both anger and surprise in his eyes.

_"I'm sorry Sam, but if you didn't notice WE ARE LIKE FRIGGIN' DOGS!! SO excuse me if I have an itch and the only damn way to relieve it is by using my paw!"_ Dean stood and a growl rumbled in his throat, Sam stood as well ready to meet anything his brother might throw at him.

At the back of both their minds was a instinct that they were beginning to realize came with this body, Dean really wanted to tear into Sam right now make him give some respect. Sam wanted to fight right back, prove that he was just as good as Dean. They both huffed a defeated breath and sat back down before anything serious could happen.

_"I have no idea were to even start Dean, I mean…"_The thought faded and he looked his brother in the eyes with a sad gaze, Dean sighed and laid down in worry at the thought.

_"I know Sammy, but we'll get"_

His thought was cut off by a loud knocking at the door that had both of them on their paws in an instant. They glanced at one another in worry and began slinking slowly and silently toward the window.

"Now boys! Don't be runnin' from your own damn Santa Clause, I gave you a gift an I wanna see it!"

Sam and Dean froze in mid step, they knew that voice and they had the slightest idea of what this person meant by "gift."


	5. Explanation Please

**Loki19-Thanks for the positive comments on my writing style, they are greatly apperciated and really push me to get chapters up A.S.A.P!**

**Hazgarn-Glad you enjoyed the shifting scene, I was worried I would cause confusion with the lengthening of feet rather then popping of knees!I'm a hardcore werewolf fan, can't let them things slide...**

**Thanks to everybody else for the words of encouragement, hope these little rants of thanks aren't annoying,I just apperciate when one takes the time to review.I think it is only right for me to return the favor and take time to write all of you a thank you for being so awesome.**

**Not a lot of details as far as physical settings go, but a whole hell of a lot of talking and explaining!Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door open and in stepped Carl Norton, red beard, gleaming blue eyes and large gut all in one guy. His mouth widened in a large grin as he saw Sam and Dean crouching down, ready to either fight or flee depending on the situation. Dean realized the Mr. Norton was probably the one that did this to them, a thundering growl rumbled in his chest and Carls smiled dropped into a frown.

"Aww, now I thought you'd be happy bout your gift… well you will be after I explain why I gave it to ya."

He shuffled in the room, the plastic bag at his side swishing loudly against his leg. He sat down on the bead causing the old springs to creak and groan in displeasure, Sam and Dean only stared in shock and wonder. Sam narrowed his eyes and stared deeply at the man with his vibrant green eyes, Carl went to light a cigarette and caught Sams stare.

"I can't hear you, only those in wolf form can speak through telepathy." He took a drag from his cigarette and let it out slowly with a sigh, his mannerism turning serious.

"I s'ppse I should start from the beginning, ya know so you boys are caught up."

Dean raised a growl, he wanted a damn explanation now! He went to step forward but a large paw stopped him as Sam rested it against his chest, Dean glanced over angrily.

"_Dude, this guy made us these things, I'm thinkin' not a good guy!" _He laid his ears back as the thought raced to Sam.

"_Dean, give the guy a chance to explain, I mean maybe he has a reason and if we kill him we could get stuck like this forever."_ Sam pricked his ears forward and whined softly at his brother.

"_Oh, fine."_ Dean huffed, sat back down and glared up at the odd man before him.

"Thank ya boys, trust me, you'll appreciate lettin' me live when ya hear this tale." He grinned again, he took another drag of his cigarette and then put it out in the ash tray beside him.

"It all started one hundred years ago, Sarah Herrman and Tim Greather fell in love and got married here in the town of Norton, they moved up into the mountain and lived happily there for many years, yada yada. You know the story about the ultimately happy couple who can't live without one another and such.

Then one winter hit and it was real bad, snowed for sixty days straight and brought in feet upon feet. Living up in the mountain all alone they found themselves stuck and quickly running out of food supply, Tim came down sick with something real bad, still unknown to this day. Anyway, he said his sad goodbyes and left Sarah all alone in that tiny cabin to go insane, starve and then die.

However, Sarahs mother had been a practicing witch that knew her dark stuff like no other, Sarah had denied this way of life but quickly adapted as she sat up there in horrible pain. Pain from losing her love, starvation and the losing of her mind, she thought she'd call upon a new love, one that can never leave her.

She called upon a demon and decided to make a deal, he grant her a few wishes and she would bring him to earth in his true form. The demon agreed, tell ya why in a little bit here, anyway and granted Sarah her wishes and then went along his merry way. Following me so far boys?" He raised a bushy eyebrow at the brothers as they sat watching him like two huge dogs waiting for treats. They both nodded and he continued.

"Sarah never again ventured down from her cabin after that, only does when she comes to need a victim, which is every ten years until now. You see boys, I knew you'd be coming up here, have a few spells up my own sleeve! And I knew you two were my guys, the two that was going to put and end to all of this!"

Sam and Dean cocked their heads in confusion, Dean rose and a growl cut through the room angrily. Carls eyes widened in shock and fear and he turned to Sam for help, who had a look of confusion still.

_"I say we kill him Sammy, the guys a lunatic!"_

"Now wait just a second there Dean! I ain't finished tellin' ya everything!" carl held up his hands in defense and slowly Dean sat back down, the growl fading.

"Backing up, Sarah wished for a few things that would come to aid both her and the demon, one to become a very powerful witch within' the next hundred years. Two, no weapon forged could kill her within that time, and three to become the demons bride when he came to earth."

Sam and Dean glanced at one another with wide eyes.

"_What the hell?"_ They thought in sync.

Carl laughed loudly at their expressions and rubbed his beard unconsciously.

"Yeah, an odd one I know. Anyway, the whole point of the hundred years is for Sarah to become an awful powerful witch, bring this demon to earth and then marry him when he got here. This demon though, he ain't your typical possess someone and wreck some havoc, hell no! She is bringing him in his TRUE physical form, which is huge, ugly and a killing machine. He needed the hundred years to prepare, cause in hell turns out that's only like a few minutes or somethin'. So, for these past one hundred years she has been doing all the sacrifices and killins', every damn member of my family tryin' to kill her before she can summon that damn demon! When no weapon forged can kill her though, makes things a lil' tough. Then, bout eight months ago when I was given up all hope my friend got killed by a grizzly bear."

Sam and Dean sat rigid and still, they were starting to believe the man in the room was crazier then the two werewolves.

"Well that made me realize somethin' damn important, an animal could kill her!"

He smiled brightly at them, showing that he was real proud of himself. They glanced quickly at one another, then back suspiciously at Carl, his expression dropped and he waved a hand at them.

"Anyway, I started searchin' and searchin' for a spell that could change one into an animal and still allow the person to keep their mind. I finally found one in an old Native Americans books that belonged to a medicine man I knew. However there was a slight glitch that wouldn't allow me to use it on myself. You see you had to be a hunter, and not any old hunter but a ridder of evil and protector of good.

So I started usin' my resources, I had run into a few demon hunters in my day, so I started digging into your boys' world and found out a little bit bout the Winchesters. The witch started killin' more and I found out you boys were headin' up here to investigate, so I put it all together and as soon as you hit that border early this evening, you boys began the transformation from men to werewolves!" He jumped up quickly, startling Sam and Dean.

"_I still say we kill him."_ Dean told Sam with perked ears.

"_Dean, you heard his story, we need to kill that witch before she brings that demon up from hell."_ Sam cocked his head at Dean in surprise.

"_What if he's lying?"_ Dean questioned, his head lowering as he glared at the man.

"_Dean, what personal gain would he have from turning us into werewolves? I mean, we could easily kill him if we wanted, so why change us?"_

"Oh, thought you boys might want to know, that ritual to raise the big bad demon from hell, takes place the night after tomorrow. With that being said, I have to be leavin', she be realizin' pretty soon that I cast a spell and will kill me before you can bark! If I'm at least fifty miles away though she can't do nothin', if you boys need any information on the history though just go into my office."

The brother stared in shock at the man before them, first he changes them into werewolves, barges in and tells them some insane story about a witch and then decides he has to leave! Both wolves stood at that and lowered their heads, growls escaping from their lips. The scent of fear hit the air as Carl gulped slowly, his expression becoming very somber.

"Look boys, this lady killed my daddy and my brother, I just want her dead and gone but I can't do a damn thing. I've heard about you two, you two are my only hope for this town, possibly this world. So I ask ya to trust this crazy old bastard, you'll change back in the morning, here is the key to my office to double check everything I have told ya. Tomorrow night you will change again, as soon as the sun sets you'll be wolves until it rises again. I set it so as soon as she was dead that would be that last time you changed, after that sunrise you are back to normal hunters I swear. But if she kills me before then, you boys are stuck like this, that's why I gotta scram!"

They stood stiffly in the middle of the motel room, debating what to do and who to believe.

"_Do we have a choice?"_ Sam asked, giving Dean his puppy dog eyes, his brother sighed and looked at his brother with a hard expression.

"_I suppose not." _

At that they both turned to Carl and nodded slowly, showing that they would do it, despite the fact that they had to be werewolves to do so. Carl smiled softly this time, true appreciation and happiness twinkling in his eyes. He grabbed at the door and found a missing knob, frowning he turned to the boys and raised an eyebrow. Dean quickly pointed a clawed finger at Sam, who rolled his eyes in annoyance, Carl laughed and then stuck his hand into the gap to open it.

"Oh boys, I almost forgot!" He pulled two large slabs of ribs from the plastic bag.

"_You gotta be kidding me_." Sam sighed.

"_What the hell! I ain't this guys frickin' dog!"_ Dean yelled.

"I heard the shift changes you metabolism, makes ya real hungry so here's my goin' away present! See you boys later!" At that he opened the door and left, his footsteps thumping the carpet gently until they heard another door closed. They listened carefully until they heard a car start and roll away out of hearing distance.

"_Wow."_ Sam blinked in shock.

"_Yeah, so our lives are frickin' weird."_ Dean sighed and stretched his wolf legs.

"_Yup."_ Sam nodded.

They paused and looked out the window, the sun would be rising in a few hours and they would be changing back soon, no reason to head out now. Dean glanced hungrily at the ribs, his stomach rumbling in demand of food. Sam licked his chops and saliva began to slicken his teeth.

"_Hey Sammy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You hungry?"_

"_A bit."_

"_Me too."_

At that both the brothers grabbed a slab of ribs, jumped on their beds and started lovingly chewing at the meat before them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keep in mind this is still only the beginning to middle of the story,still many chapters of thrills, chills and hot wolf boys to come!So stay tuned for the next chapter,were this crazy night FINALLY ends!**


	6. The Morning After

**Hey everyone,your all amazing because you keep reviewin' this story of mine,which I thought i'd get hate mail for actually.Thank you,truly. **

**-Attempts to stop uncontrolable yawning-**

**Anywho,short section tonight due to the fact that I need sleep and I didn't get off work until late,enjoy all the same.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Sam noticed when he awoke was the fact that he was really cold, he sighed and began to stretch his arms slowly, working out the nights kinks. He opened his eyes and looked around his bed, as everything came into focus he shot up out of it and observed his mattress to make sure what he was seeing was true. He took notice that he was naked, grabbing some boxer he yanked them on in a rush and returned to observing the bed. It was covered in brown fur and chewed bones, thinking carefully the memories of last night suddenly came swarming back into his brain.

"_Did it really happen? Did we really turn into werewolves and then Carl Norton come and talk to us about killing a witch?"_

He ran a nervous hand through his thick hair and looked to his brother's bed, Dean was sleeping peacefully in his own pile of chewed up bones, also naked. Chuckling lightly at that he turned and headed toward the bathroom, greatly ready for a hot shower and teeth brushing that was well needed.

He grabbed his cell phone and raised his brow in surprise at the time, fifteen after one, guess being a werewolf made ya tired. He pressed his memory for the last thing that happened, all he recalled was finishing his ribs and then falling asleep, he couldn't recall the shift back.

_"Rather have that then the previous experience…"_ He shivered at the thought.

He glanced once more at Dean who continued to sleep, then took a look around the room that was shadowed from the bright sun by thick red curtains. Sighing he opened the door to the bathroom, this was going to be one weird hunting trip.

Dean dreamt of meat and girls, then more meat and girls with wolf eyes.

"_Hmm, now that's a weird one."_ He breathed deeply, keeping his eyes shut as he tried so hard to recall the images from his minds night movie. He began to roll over and winced in pain, something sharp was poking him in the damn stomach. He frowned and opened his eyes slightly, reaching under him he pulled out the foreign object that pestered him.

"I don't recall falling asleep to eating ribs…" In fact, he didn't recall much right at this moment.

He looked around wildly but didn't dare to move, that may have induced memory. Images came seeping slowly back in his mind, speeding up as he recalled more and more unpleasantness.

"_Damn, and I really had hoped that was all just a really bad nightmare…"_ he thought sarcastically.

Groaning he rose to his shaky feet, realizing that he was incredibly naked and cold he grabbed his boxers and tugged the on angrily.

"_Stupid frickin' shifting…" _

He heard the shower running from behind closed doors, appeared Sam was already up and running. He grunted in approval of knowing where his brother was and then returned to the room, which was in really bad shape.

Fur covered the beds, along with bones and shreds of meat, Sams bed was busted and the door knob was missing.

"Carl will owe us big time, I'll let him handle it."

Shrugging he sat back down, grabbed one of the bones and began picking his teeth with it. The shower came to a halt and a few moments later Sam walked out and threw Dean a towel.

"Sam, how come whenever you choose where we go, it ends up being a pain in the ass situation?" Dean growled out with sleepiness still in his voice.

"I…" Sam went to defend himself and the just rolled his eyes, it wasn't worth it right now. Dean nodded at that and headed toward the bathroom.

"Once your done we'll check Carl's office and see all the information on the case he has, maybe we'll find something more useful then "don't kill her, big demon come." I think we'll need a little more to go on then that." Sam said with a ready for business tone. Dean just nodded sleepily then turned back to the bathroom, pausing he turned back to Sam.

"Then we go get lots and lots of food, cause I'm frickin' starvin' man."

Sam and Dean opened the door that read "Employees Only" with a small key that Sam kept dropping.

"Dude, butterfingers much?"

"Shut up!"

Sam shuffled in the small room with Dean close behind, apparently the tiny key was just going with the tiny room.

"Well, this should be quick." Dean said studying the tiny eleven by eleven room, it only consisted of a chair, tv, microwave, desk and mini fridge.

"I'll check the desk drawers, see if you can find anything in this mess."

Sam slipped behind the desk and began going through the drawers as Dean sifted through the mounds of papers. Both got to reading, scanning and thinking carefully about what was before them. A half hour passed before wither of them spoke again.

"Well, Carl's journal has got everything in it that he told us last night just a little more detailed. Turns out Sarah's mother was a pretty hardcore witch, really knew her stuff and taught it to her daughter when she was only ten. Sarah had a sister as well, nobody knows what happen to her though, and the killing have been taking place every ten years on December 13th, the day she summoned the demon. That was until six months ago when they began becoming monthly, and now they have become weekly with only a few bodies turning up." Sam looked to Dean who nodded with understanding.

"Well, I was able to find all the information on the little spell Carl put on us, really did a great job at leavin' all his junk lyin' around. Says here that we can only shift at night, have to feed or we may go crazy with hunger, need plenty of beauty rest or we get extra crabby, now possess superhuman strength and sense and oh yeah did I mention, we turn into huge frickin' wolves!" Dean slammed a fist down on the desk in frustration, only to have his hand go straight through it. Sighing he rested his head in his hands, not wanting to face his brother.

"Dean, we'll get through this, we always do."

"Yeah Sammy, but have we ever gotten turned into one of the things we hunt? I mean physically been affected to a point like this? I should be shooting myself right now…" He yelled angrily.

"What?! Dean, we aren't evil after we shift! We are fine, what the hell is your problem?!" Sams eyes went wide in shock at what his brother was saying.

"What's my problem? I'm sorry I'm not all happy go lucky about the fact that I got turned into a monster Sam, being turned into the thing I hunt is a little upsetting!" Dean rose angrily to his feet, Sam stood as well and went to grab his brothers arm. Dean let out an animal like growl and stormed out of the room quickly, Sam followed and grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam was getting ever more frustrated at his elder.

"What?!" Dean whipped around to face him with a hard expression on his face.

"Look, I know this is weird, difficult and just totally out of our normal realm but we have to just face it and finish the job. Once we do everything will be back to normal and we can just leave this place as a bad memory. Ok?" Sam spoke in a calming voice that annoyed Dean with his maturity level.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Dean grumbled with his gaze shifting from side to side, not wanting to meet his brothers eyes. Sam nodded and went to lock up the room they had left abandoned.

Dean watched his brother walk away, his expression solemn as he did so. He wasn't mad at the fact that he was a werewolf, he was mad at himself for the fact that he was enjoying it…


	7. Animal Attraction

**Another short section of more fun,I got off work late and had Zero time, but would feel really bad if I gave you wonderful people nothin' to read.However, tommrow is Friday and I am planning an awesome chapter,and good news, it isn't the climax and we aren't near then end!So tune in late tommrow night or early Saturday morning for the update,cause I promise it is gonna be good!**

**-Plots evil twists and turns that any story needs-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers walked into the tiny diner with their shoulder tense and faces hard, they really didn't think the people here were too fond of them. The old wooden floor creaked loudly beneath their feet, causing the few costumers to glance at them in curiosity.

Sam had to restrain himself from gagging at the initial scent of fried food, cigarettes and artificial flavoring. Deans nose crinkled as well, and he coughed lightly showing his little brother that he had the same reaction. They glanced at one another sharing a "this sucks" moment as a tiny waitress approached them.

"Just two?" She asked with a bored tone. Dean looked at her fully and was immediately aroused, she was short and thin with an hourglass figure, deep brown eyes and thick, curly black hair. His heart raced and his sense went into overdrive, he felt his blood heat and his skin become uncomfortably tight. He felt a nudge in his side as his brother prodded him.

"Comin' Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow, Dean had been too busy watching her walk away to realize they were being seated.

Dean grunted and followed obediently, the waitress stealing him a glance at which he flashed his most charming grin. She returned his gesture with a smoldering smile that sent him to his knees, they held the gaze until a forced cough drew them to both look at Sam.

"I'll get a coffee." Sam asked in a monotone voice, Dean glared but then looked back to the hot waitress. He swept his eyes down and read her name tag, he looked back up to her eyes with a wolfish grin.

"I'll have the same, Nikki." He spoke smoothly as he relaxed in the booth.

"No problem." She almost whispered, Dean could feel Sam rolling his eyes.

She walked away and Dean watched her with hungry eyes, he whistled softly and turned to Sam.

"I'm startin' to like this town." He flashed him a mischievous smile and Sam only huffed a sigh.

"Dean, keep in mind that you have to keep animalistic urges under more control then usual considering the fact that…" Sam clamped his mouth shut before he could say anymore.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! I'm just fine, al…" Deans words faded as Nikki returned with coffee in hand, and the buttons on her shirt daring to go a bit lower. She leaned down, especially close to Dean and set their coffees on the stained white plastic table.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked with a small smirk, staring deep into Deans eyes, he laughed stupidly and stared back with an almost predatory shine.

"I'll get a double bacon cheese burger." Sam sighed, resting his cheek on one hand in defeat.

"I'll…I'll have the same." Dean practically gasped.

She bit her lip and nodded, never taking her eyes off of Dean, who giggled like a child. She walked off slowly,making sure Dean got a good look.

"You know she is only attracted to you because of what we are now, right?" Sam said as he stared down at the table.

"Huh? Oh Sammy, your just jealous, ain't no dog to blame here but me." He put his hands behind his head and nodded, clearly pleased with himself.

"Animal attraction Dean, suck it up, if you weren't half one now she would totally not dig you." Sam sighed and looked up to meet his brothers angry eyes.

"Psh! Whatever Sam, your just jealous cause there ain't no good lookin' guys for you round here." At that everyman in the diner turned to look at the brothers, they quickly looked down and shielded their eyes from the glares.

"Real funny Dean, sorry that I go for more then just female and breathing." Sam snarled angrily.

"Yeah well, ya know. So, what is the game plan for tonight?" Dean leaned closer to Sam so the others couldn't hear.

Before Sam could go on, Nikki the waitress returned with their plates of food. She set Deans down first, looking at him with lust once again, which he didn't return so full force since he did realize that he was in testosterone overdrive. She walked off with somewhat of a pout on her face, which left Dean squirming.

"Dean, concentrate."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I was saying we can shift and run up there, just take her down fast and clean before she even figures out were there." Sam said picking up his burger, excitement and huger flashing in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Sounds great." Dean said through a mouthful of food.

They finished their meal and left, Dean leaving his phone number along with a good tip, Sam only sighed and rolled his eyes.

The tiny bell rung as the thick wooden door creaked open, the icy cold air rushing in with the brothers. The clerk, who was a frail old women looked up through thick glasses to see who her costumers were.

"Hello boys! What can I get for ya this cold evening?" She said with true warmth and friendliness.

"Oh, were just getting some well needed groceries, we'll call ya if we need anything." Dean smiled and nodded, appreciating her kind gesture, unlike all the other people in this town.

The store was small with thin aisles that were stuffed full of food, the tops seemed to bow in as if they were going to fall atop of Sam and Dean. The two hunters zeroed in on the meat section, grabbing a few slabs of ribs and steaks, getting ready for the nights hunger and hunt. They set the items on the table and received a funny look from the old women.

"Hungry I see?" She asked with a warm smile coming to he weather face.

"Like a wolf." Dean grinned and Sam hung his head at the irony.


	8. Rescue Mission

**Thanks to everyone who is leaving great feedback, I hope these updates are soon enough and that you'll enjoy this section as much as I loved writing it!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean returned to the motel room early in the evening, they could feel the anticipation of the shift as the sun began to hang low in the sky.

The colors of the winter twilight filled the sky with colors of violet, blush pinks and crimson reds that reflected beautifully upon the pure white snow.

Sam stood by the window watching all of this play out before his hazel eyes, holding the thick curtains back that reeked of mildew. His eyes shifted uneasily as he looked out at the town the stretched before him and the mountains that surrounded it.

Dean sat on his bed watching the TV easily as he ate a piece of steak he had warmed up in the microwave, Sam and seen that it was still mostly raw but felt no need to warn Dean about food poisoning. He figured being a werewolf now his stomach could handle it, and pretty much anything that wasn't chocolate.

Letting the curtains fall he turned to face his brother, the sun was just about set and the moon was just about to rise. He clenched his jaw nervously, he liked not knowing about it really, he didn't feel twitchy and uneasy if he didn't know about it.

Dean was scared, he wouldn't show it, or admit it but deep in his heart he was scared. The fear that bit at the back of his mind was making him uneasy, no matter how relaxed he appeared. He had a million reasons to be frightened, and all of them were swarming in his mind, buzzing at him until he would almost breakdown. The thoughts that he was about to change, that he may hurt someone afterwards, may hurt Sammy, may not kill this witch, may not stop this demon and it was all just too much.

"Can't do that, can't be weak." He thought simply and sharply, disgusted in himself that he was even having this much emotion.

He heard Sam shuffling about the room, he turned to look at his little brother and saw he was removing his shirt, his face tense with fear.

"Party time?" Dean questioned in as easy tone as he could manage, he swallowed hard when Sam paused and nodded.

"Alright, let's get this crap over with." Dean stood and turned of the TV, he took a shaky breath and removed his jeans and shirt.

They felt it coming, like the feeling before a race, with their hearts pounding, breathing hard and mind unclear.

They both got hit with the shift at once, cries of pain echoed into the night and shook even the bravest men into fear.

Sam tried to remain standing, his back arching back as his scream seared his throat and the pain scorched his skin, muscles and bones. It was odd, but it was more welcomed this time and a more pleasurable pain. Sam growled as bones fell into the place of a werewolf form, he leaned forward falling onto all fours as the change completed itself. He gasped for breath, exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. He hung wolf head as he tried to process his thoughts, his thick, dark brown fur falling into his bright green eyes. He swallowed hard, feeling his new tongue slide over his sharp teeth that he didn't think were his. But they were, and they would be until they killed Sarah Herrman Greather.

Dean was jolted to his knees when the shift hit, the searing white hot pain blinded him until he fell to the floor. He grunted as his face contorted and changed into that of a wolf's, his legs felt like jello as they went into a totally new form. The pain hurt like hell, but in a freaky way Dean was almost enjoying it, and that screwed with his mind even more. The shift completed and Dean let his tongue loll out as he panted heavily on the floor, the pain began to fade and be replaced by an amazing energy that burned from his core. Dean pushed himself onto all fours, his brothers head was lowered as he stared at him with those vibrant green eyes. Dean riased his head and looked at Sam with a strength that was greater then he thought he could ever manage.

"_Lets get ta work."_

They had left all the doors open so they could easily sneak out of the small building, it was an odd sight, two giant wolves creeping quietly down the tiny halls and opening the small door with their large paws.

The night was freezing cold, but it couldn't bite through their thick fur coats and manes. They were silent as the slunk easily to the back of the building and sprinted off through back lawns and alleys, cloaked in the dark shadows of the night. They were both silent until they reached the bottom of the mountain, panting they turned to face one another.

"So any other kind of plan beside ambush and attack?" Sam asked, cocking his head to one side at Dean.

"_Nope." _At that Dean turned and started the climb up the steep slope with Sam close behind.

Never in his life did Sam think he would be loping up a mountain, his fours legs pushing him easily through the foot of snow that would other wise cause a major slow down if he was on two.

"_Gotta admit Dean, this thing does have it's perks." _Sam thought with actual happiness in his voice. The nervousness and fear that had swarmed his mind before was fading, being replaced with the adrenaline and rush from the incredible feeling of being a wolf.

"_I suppose, sure makes traveling easily." _Dean was slightly ahead and glanced back as he spoke softly to Sam.

Dean was becoming more excited by the moment, he couldn't help the fact that being a werewolf was this awesome. The guilt would occasionally creep back into his mind and he'd push it away with the fact that he was this beast for a reason. He had a job to do, even if it did include becoming a werewolf.

Sam brought his nose up to the wind, he had earlier looked up where the cabin was at in Carls journal and they were heading in the right direction, but it was going to take a while to climb the two miles up the mountain. He caught the faintest smell of a person, but much of it was concealed in pine, snow and the pure scent of the mountain. He glanced at Dean who seemed to be in deep thoughts, his face was et so serious it saddened Sam a bit. Why couldn't they have a little fun while like this? Sam smirked an odd grin and quickly bit at Deans shoulder. Dean yelped in surprise and whipped around to face Sam.

"_What the hell was that for?" _Dean asked, his brow raised in surprise as he stood at an odd stance.

Sam didn't reply through telepathy, his brother and him were always talking and for once he just wanted a break. Sam thought it was strange how he was acting, but he shrugged it off as the wolf mind playing with him. He lowered his head and perked his ears at Dean, he barked and wagged his tail happily. Dean cocked his head and then got the hint, laying one ear back and glancing at Sam he was trying hard to not to admit the fact that he wanted to play back.

"_We have a few miles to go Dean, ready to get you ass whooped?" _Sam asked in a voice that was more happy then he had been in a long time. Dean stared at Sam, who was becoming disappointed with his lack to participate when Dean suddenly let out a playful growl as he jumped at Sam. He bit the scruff of his neck then took off full speed up the mountain.

"_Catch me if ya can Sammy boy!" _Dean yelled as he kicked up snow which blinded Sams vision temporarily, giving Dean his get away. Sam barked loudly as he released the sprint that he had been waiting to use, his long legs ate up the snowy landscape and he quickly gained ground in between him and his brother. Dean glanced back with surprise in his eyes and pushed his heavy muscles to work harder, Sam coiled his haunches and pounced full force at Dean. His tackle sent them both flying through the snow, Dean bit at Sams long limbs and Sam targeted his ears. Sam managed to get a yelp and then took off once again up the hill, this time he was in the lead. Dean grunted as he got up, shaking of the snow as his tail rose high and began to wag with happiness. The boys ran through the snowy landscape, the silvery blue glow of the moon reflecting upon their thick pelts. For this short moment in time they could be happy, free to have a little fun if just for a short amount of time. The game went back and forth for a while until the scent of blood suddenly hit their senses stronger then ever before, they both screeched to a sudden halt panting hard.

"_You smell that?" _Dean asked, his wet, black nose twitching as he scented the air carefully.

"_Yeah, something else there as well..." _Sam began trotting up the slope again with Dean close by.

After passing through a small patch of pines they came up to a clearing, and in the clearing was a dark, shabby log cabin.

The remands of its broken windows gleamed in the moonlight, the logs were rotting and by the stench so was whatever was on the inside. Sam and Dean glanced at one another, nodding they began circling the cabin together. They crept closer, using their amazing sense for any signs of life in the cabin, but they heard not a peep. They came up under a window and sat listening for a moment, a small sob was heard and the brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"_She sounds young, female..." _Dean said, he listened and heard her heart beating, her ragged breaths.

"She isn't our witch, but possibly the missing Janet Reed, seventeen year old female that went missing two days ago."Sam said, his eyes locking with Deans.

"We gotta get her outta here." Dean said in a harsh tone, angry at all the evil in the world.

"How we supposed to do that, not get her or us killed, and kill the witch?" Sam asked, rasing and eyebrow in surprise at Dean. Dean looked down, his wolf eyes shifting back and forth as he thought. He looked up and a smile pulled back his black lips, revealing large fangs.

"_I got it."_

"_Do I dare to ask what the plan is?" _Sam sighed.

"_You distract, I get the girl, we go back to town and come back to kill the witch."_Dean said simply.

"_But I there are no signs the witch is here, so why don't we just go in and get her." _Sam asked with slight annoyance.

"_Don't you sense her man! She is just waiting for something, she knows that somethin' is after her so we gotta make her think that we ain't. Go over there and let out some howls and barks, see if she comes out to investigate then lead her away, I'll sneak in, grab the girl and howl when I've made a clean get away."_

"How come I gotta distract!"Sam yelled making Dean cringe.

"Cause I said so! Now lets go!" Dean was already trotting to the back of the cabin were he assumed the door was.

"_Dean! Dean! Get back here!" _Sam laid his ears back, stupid brother.

He sighed and hung his head, then turned around and trotted over toward a small rise that was near the cabin, he jumped atop of it and was now level with the windows, in perfect view of the windows. He sat down and shifted uncomfortably, taking a deep breath he raised his muzzle to the sky and let out the loudest, longest howl he could manage.

The sound of the howl hit Dean with more force then he expected, it was a song that filled the night sorrow and sadness.

"_Yep, most definitely Sam." _Dean thought as he watched the door from around the corner, covered by the dark shadows.

A few more calls echoed throughout the sky becoming more and more confident, Dean couldn't help but want to join in, it burned at the back of his throat to answer his brother.

He suddenly heard a soft shuffling and a frail figure creaked open the door, it stepped out silently into the night and started heading for Sam.

"_Bingo."_

Dean listened carefully as she grew further and further away from the cabin, when he finally thought it was safe he snuck toward the door. He nosed it open and peeked inside, his night vision adjusting so the room appeared perfectly lit as he scanned the small room.

The stench of blood and rotting flesh clogged his nose and mad his stomach roll, then he saw what he was looking for.

A small teenage girl was in the corner, shivering and sobbing, Dean ran toward her forgetting all about his possibly terrifying appearance. She was only able to move her neck as she went to look at Dean, their eyes met and she gasped in shock and went to scream but he quickly covered her mouth softly as he could manage with his large paw. He made the "Shush" signal at her and looked once again around the room, he saw in the other corner a candle burning in the middle of a symbol, a binding spell. He looked at her and gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, pleaded with her to remain silent, he was here to help. She looked at him and said nothing, taking that as a good sign he went over to the candle and swung a paw at it, then broke the boards to break the symbol along with the spell. He heard a gasp and the girl fell forward as she was released, she stood on shaky legs and watched him with fearful eyes. He slowly approached her, trying to show he didn't want to hurt her but instead get her out of here.

Whimpering softly he came up next to her, she watched him with wide eyes that were red and irritated. She was shaking wildly with chills and fear, she wore only jeans and a sweater that were both torn and wet. Dean began to stand on two, he had to get her out of here and fast, and that wasn't going to happen with her tiny two legs. She took a step back, her breathing picking up but he stepped closer and grabbed her softly with his large paws.

"Please, don't hurt me.." She whispered as she went in and out of consciousness. Dean shook his head no, never would he hurt her.

He could feel her cold skin beneath his pads, she was quickly gaining warmth as she snuggled in his thick fur and mane. Smiling softly he exited the cabin and started the trek back toward town.

He noticed as soon as he rounded the corner that Sam was no where to be found, worry clenched at his hear but he continued on so he could get far enough and out of harms way. The distance between him and the cabin was increasing when far to he left he heard a yelp echo through the night...


	9. Follow the Loup Garou

**Thank you to all those who are awesome enough to review,with that said,let the story continue!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The howl felt so right to Sam, so natural and amazing. It soared through the frigid night, like a bird set free from a lifetime enclosed in a cage.

Sams howl was brought to a sudden halt as he heard someone walking softly through the snow, the footsteps uneasy and cautious. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the silhouette of a small, frail figure approaching him.

"_Great plan Dean, now what the hell am I supposed to do."_ Sam stood slowly on all four as the figure grew closer, revealing the deathly pale face of an old women with icy blue eyes boring up at him, shining insanely beneath the moonlight.

Sams mind raced, he could either attack her and try to get this thing over with or lead her away and not take the chance of Dean getting caught and him not winding up dead. The second option sounded more pleasant, and he really didn't like the sound of facing her alone. She stepped closer to him, her torn and worn dress blowing lightly in the icy wind, reaching out with a thin and bony hands she went to touch him.

"Sweet lycan, have you come to me a present from my lover?" She rasped with a smile coming to her face, revealing yellowed and black teeth with rank breath.

Sam contemplated, he could use this to his advantage, he nodded slowly and she let out a shrilled laugh.

"Ahh! A wedding present! A hound of hell to bring us happiness as a family." Sam snorted at the thought of himself being compared to a hell hound, he thought he was quite nice looking.

"_Crazy, lunatic women…" _

She stroked him harshly with cold hands, he felt incredibly uncomfortable and began to walk away. She looked hurt and proceeded to follow, then an idea sparked in Sams head on how to lead her away. She approached him and began her petting, which he would allow and then lead her off again, she looked at him in confusion.

"What do you wish to show me Loup Garou?" She asked as she followed him willingly. Sam trotted further into the pine forest, thick with trees and darkly hidden in mysterious shadows that only his eyes could penetrate. He kept glancing back to make sure she was following, she had amazing strength for such an old women, but then again she was a witch.

Snow began to lightly fall, the crystals revealing themselves in the slivers of moonlight that peeked their way through the thick canopy of pine. Sam zigged and zagged his way through the trees, his senses telling him how far he was getting from the cabin and how close he was to getting in a more possibly dangerous situation.

He could sense the women was getting annoyed at the fact that he was leading her on a wild wolf chase, but right now he didn't care. He glanced back and found she had come to a sudden stop, an angry expression on her face. She glared at him with wide, terrifying eyes.

"Liar." She whispered so only he could hear.

"_Uh-oh…"_ he thought, he was busted.

"How dare you try and trick me? Did that fool of a boy send you? Try and get me to fall into a trap? You backstabbing shape shifter, time you learn a little lesson!" She yelled her voice rising into a panic scream.

Sam bolted off full speed but didn't get far when he got hit by an invisible source, a loud yelp escaped his throat and then the world went black.

Sam awoke a few minutes later to Deans voice in his head and his paw shaking him gently.

"_Sammy! Sammy! Come on Sammy, wake up!"_ Sams eyes opened slowly and the snow ground came back into view with two giant paws in front of him. He pushed himself up and looked around wildly.

"_Where'd she go!"_ Sam yelled in panic.

"_Who?"_ Dean asked raising an eyebrow, he was softly holding a curled up girl in his arms as he stood on two.

"_Who? The witch Dean, who else!"_ Sam shouted at his brother.

"_Oh, her. I dunno man, I heard you yelp, came runnin' and she was gone."_ Dean replied simply. Sams eyes shifted back and forth, thinking carefully at what she had done, he didn't feel different, being a werewolf aside.

"_Well, let's scram before she comes back, it's gonna be daylight soon and we'll just have to come back tomorrow."_ Dean said as he started walking down the mountain once again. Sam sighed and surrender to his thoughts and quickly followed.

The brothers had to hurry down the mountain, they could feel sunrise quickly approaching and they didn't want to get caught outside when they shifted back. Dean ran easily on two, taking large bounds and leaps down the steep slope and easily catching himself, all well not causing any harm to the fragile girl he held in his arms. Sam did the same on all fours, coiling his great haunches as tight as they could go then pushing off with a force that sent him flying down the hill until they finally reached the bottom. They scampered quickly through the town, taking the same route they had taken that evening through back yeards and alleys.

Sam opened the door for Dean as they reached the motel, Dean had to duck and crouch down to fit through the tiny hall.

"_Damn Sammy, it frickin' sucks being freakishly tall, how Do you deal?"_ Dean asked sarcastically as he carried the girl into their room.

Softly he laid her down on his bed, bones and fur being cleaned off the night before.

"_How is she?"_ Sam asked as he sat beside her bed, looking at the girl who looked as if she just fought death himself.

"_She needs food, water and a whole lotta heat?"_ Dean replied as he sat next to Sam.

"_Dean, shouldn't we take her to a hospital then?"_ Sam questioned oddly at his brother.

"_She has a slit wrist, which might mean the witch will want her back for a sacrifice she already started, but I dunno for sure."_ Dean sighed and brushed past Sam to go look out the window.

Before he could reach it he grunted softly, he stopped suddenly and looked at his paw, which to his surprise was turning back into a hand. Everything was slowly receding, pulling back into its human place as the morning light began to seep in through the cracks in the curtain. The large muscles fell away, the fur both shed and pulled back in and Dean stood on two as his legs went from digit grade to simple human legs. Dean gasped for breath and quickly grabbed his boxers to pull on. He turned to Sam, who was still a wolf…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh gosh,what has happened to our beloved Sammy?DUN!DUN!DUN!Tune in tomorrow and find out!**


	10. Sammy the Wolf Boy

**Hey everyone, glad you all have been in enjoying the story so far. **

**Reviewers, you rock hardcore.**

**And I was finally able to get some art done for this story!I scetched the scene in which Dean is carrying Janet away from the cabin and hears Sams yelp. Be sure to check it out…**

http:// loupgarouangel. deviantart. com /art / Oh–Brother–Wolf-Where-Art-Thou-71200191

**Be sure to remove spaces, and enjoy the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared up at Dean with an expression of shock and confusion, why had Dean shifted back and not him?

"_Dean…"_ Sam asked through telepathy, seeing if his brother could still hear him, Dean jumped slightly at the voice that penetrated his mind.

"I hear ya Sammy, but how bout you shift back now?" Dean asked as walked across the room to his bed and duffel bag.

"_Dean! I don't think I can! I don't feel anything, and the sun is up!"_ Sam had panic in his voice that made it rise in pitch and Dean cringe in slight pain. Dean grabbed his duffel bag and started pulling a clean shirt out, a tense look on his face.

"_Dude, earth to Dean?!"_ Sam shouted once again, this time he stood on two to face Dean. Dean looked up at his brother that now towered over him.

"I heard ya big foot, I'm thinkin' that that witch hit ya with a spell that now enables you to shift back." Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face in frustration then let it fall to his side.

"Damnit…" He whispered then sat on the bed beside the girl who was still unconscious.

Sam said nothing, all the "what ifs" running through his mind, what if he never changed back? What if the didn't kill this witch? What if he started to turn evil?

He whimpered softly and slowly sat on his bed, Dean looked up and saw his brother with his head bent in sadness. Dean sighed and got up, he drew closer to Sam and sat down beside him.

"This has got to be on the top five oddest sights between the two of us huh? You a giant fur ball next to me, a handsome devil." Dean smirked at his own humor, but it quickly fell from his face as no reaction came out of Sam.

He had failed, Dean was mentally tearing himself to pieces, it was his entire fault Sammy was stuck like this! He should have been the distraction, not his little brother Sam! God Damn it! What the hell was his problem? Swallowing hard he laid a hand on Sams massive shoulder, in comfort.

"Sammy, we'll change you back. If it means me frickin' diein', I'll get you back to being my little brother." Dean looked to meet his eyes, Sam turned to his brother with a pained look, the damn near saddest puppy dog eyes Dean had ever seen.

"_Thanks Dean…but hopefully it won't come to that."_ Sam sighed and then perked his ears quickly as he heard the girl awakening from the other bed. Dean quickly stood and went to her side, he signaled Sam to get down and sit in a more dog looking position. Sam rolled his eyes but obeyed his older brother.

"Where am I?" She asked with sleepiness in her voice as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Our motel room, here have some water." Dean held out the glass for her, the girl brushed back her ragged blonde hair and grabbed the glass desperately.

"Drink slow, its been a while and you can't rush it." Dean said roughly, he didn't need her getting sick from lack of patience. She nodded and took small sips, then seemed to suddenly notice Sam. She met his eyes and stopped in mid drink, Dean shifted uncomfortably and hoped she didn't freak out.

"You were the one that rescued me last night, weren't you?" She asked, setting the glass on the small table and holding his gaze.

"No, I…" Dean stopped himself, his pride had boiled to the surface and then he realized he shouldn't be telling this girl that he was a shape shifter currently. To late, she had heard.

"You?..." She looked Dean deep in the eyes and then smiled softly.

"Your eyes, I still see it in your eyes." Deans expression was hard as he glanced over the girl, why the hell wasn't she freaking out?

"And you're not freaked by this?" He blurted out, Sam glared at him with flattened ears. She shook her head no.

"You rescued me from that evil witch, which I thank you greatly for. And I actually think the whole shape shifting thing is pretty cool." Dean couldn't help but grin, and Sam only rolled his eyes, causing his brothers grin to drop.

"So, uh, you're Janet Reed correct?" Dean asked as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked, lying back down in exhaustion.

"You went missing a few days ago and we heard about it." Dean paused slightly.

"Janet, what happened up there?" Dean asked softly, sympathy in his voice for he had smelled the death there, knew it was recent. Tears brimmed her blue eyes and she looked at Dean with hurt.

"I can't…"

"If were going to stop her from ever doing this again, we need to know." Dean said, glancing at Sam for support.

"_What the hell you want me to do, kinda lack the speaking skills right now!"_

Dean glared at him then turned back to Janet, she swallowed hard and looked up at Dean.

"She, she killed my boyfriend Travis, just by saying some kind of spell. She slit my wrists and put my blood in some gold cup, the rest is all pretty blurred…" She turned away as tears steamed down her cheek and she let out a small sob.

Sam whimpered softly and put his muzzle beneath her hand, it was his very own way of comforting. She smiled softly and started gently running her hand through Sams thick, soft fur. She turned to Dean with a puzzled look.

"If you saved me, then who is this?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, that's my brother Sam, but it appears that stupid bitch made it so he can't change back for now. Usually he's less canine, more ugly and broody." Dean flashed Sam a quick grin, he returned it with a glare.

Janet laughed lightly at the bickering brothers and pulled the covers tighter and fell back into sleep. Sam watched her for a moment longer and then turned and walked to Dean who was sitting in a oversized chair, an expression of deep thought on his face. Sam sighed and sat by his brothers feet, exhausted with both the night and the fact that he was stuck like this.

"I'm sorry Sammy…" Dean sighed with pain in his voice, pain that made Sam flinch.

"_Why Dean, it isn't you fault, really don't think you made her a witch, unless you aren't telling me something." _Sam said easily, trying to put a little confidence in his voice.

"Sam, I should have distracted, not you…it was selfish of me." Dean said, running a hand over his ruffled hair. He heard Sam snort a wolfish laughter.

"What?"

"_Well, the thought of you being stuck like this is much worse then me being stuck."_ Sam said with humor in his voice.

"Oh yeah, whys that?"

"_No reason, no reason…"_ Sam laughed his canine laugh a little more to himself.

"Whatever ya fur ball." Dean said sarcastically. Sam smiled lightly and then rose on all fours, which was almost eye level with Dean sitting down. He leaped onto Deans bed and began to lay down to get comfy.

"Uh-hu, I don't think so buster! I get bed, you get floor." Dean rose and walked next to the bed staring down at Sam.

"_I get stuck like this and you make me sleep on the floor?! You frickin' Jerk!"_ Sam didn't move and Dean grumbled angrily.

"That's exactly why you sleep on the floor, it's much comfier for you!" Dean shouted at the wolf.

"_Psh! How bout no!"_ Sam let out a soft growl and laid his ears back at his brother. Dean was a bit intimidated at his brothers' appearance, not being in wolf form himself it was a little threatening. They heard a light forced cough from the other bed, both brothers looked up to see Janet looking at both of them.

"If someone wants to sleep in this bed I could go home." She said quietly.

"Actually we think the witch may come after you again because she already started using you for a sacrifice, so if you want to go home you can, but I don't recommend it until she's dead." Dean said with brutal honesty, Sam sighed at his brothers' way of telling people things.

"Oh…" She sighed, a look of fear and surprise on her face.

"Yeah…" Dean said awkwardly.

"Sam can sleep with me if he wants, I can't really get warm anyhow." She said a bit embarrassed.

Dean attempted to hold back laughter as Sam wagged his tail at the friendly offer, hearing his brother he shot him a growl. He jumped off his brothers' bed and snuggled next to Janet, glad that he was not feared.

"Whatever…"Dean whispered.

"_You're just jealous cause she's more afraid of you as a human then me as a giant wolf."_ Sam replied with a small smile on his muzzle.

Dean waved a hand at his brother then laid down on his own bed, glancing occasionally at his brother who was snuggled protectively by the small teenager. Sam had his chin resting on his paws as Janet slept next to him with her body close for warmth. Her shivering began to subside as his warm coat acted like an insulator and heat radiated from his body. Deans soft snores filled the room and Sam found himself falling into a cozy sleep…


	11. I Really Hate Witches

Sorry for the late update,my server was down...Thanks again reviewers,hope you all enjoy the action to come from here and out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunger gnawed at Deans stomach like a burning fire, he opened one eye and scanned the room, sniffing carefully trying to pinpoint some food. Grumbling he rolled off his bed, stood and stretched, yawning loudly as he did so. He looked at the bed beside him and couldn't help but smile at the picture before his eyes.

Sam was curled up tightly, his body as large as a lions but trying to be as small as a mouse. Janet slept cozily next to him, apparently enjoying the heat Sams fur and body were providing. Sams large barrel rose and fell softly with his beast like breathing, his ears drooped lazily and he just looked like a giant puppy.

Dean chuckled lightly at the thought as he pulled on his clothes. Janet would be needing food as well and he didn't think raw steak would agree with her so well, so off to the store he would go. At the slight noise Sams head rose as he looked to his brother, he yawned silently, his large fangs gleaming in the dim motel light. He cocked his head at Dean and his tail thumped lightly on the bed.

"_Where you goin'?"_ He asked sleepily.

"To get some food, you stay here and watch her, make sure no witches get her." Dean said pulling on his leather coat and popping the collar.

"_First of all, where am I gonna go? And secondly, guard dog duty it is then…literally."_ Sam sighed at the thought and put his chin back on his paws, watching his brother give him a sympathetic smile then leave.

Minutes later Sam started to fall asleep again when the softest sound of footsteps reached his delicate ears. His head rose and he sniffed the air curiously, he didn't smell anything unusual, but something was off…

Suddenly something large, quick and blacker then night leaped through the window, sending sharp pieces of glass everywhere. Sam leapt of the bed quickly and landed on all fours, hackles raised and a angry snarl on his face, a panther with unnaturally black eyes stared back. He heard Janet scream and he tuned it out, he needed to kill this thing, and quick.

The two beasts circled one another, snarling and hissing loudly, batting steel trap like paws at one another. Sam outweighed the thing, but it was pretty damn fast. The light from the sunset streamed into the broken window, sending eerie colors over the battle. The panther suddenly lunged at Sams face and hit him full force, sending him back with it clawing at his neck and biting at his head. He scampered to get up, using his rear paws he pushed it hard in the middle and threw it across the room. Roaring he leaped across the room after it and they went sailing through the wall into the hall. Sam was now working on instinct, letting the wolf side of his mind fight this out. The panther jumped onto his back dug his claws in, Sam grabbed it by the scruff and flung it over his head and onto its back. Stunning it temporarily he took his chance and dug his claws into its throat, blood covering his paws. Breathing hard he released the thing, it lay still and unmoving in the dingy hall. Sam felt the wounds on his back already healing, his breathing began to slow and he started to relax again.

"Well, that was interesting…" His thought was cut off as he heard a growl rumble through the hall, looking down he saw the panther rise, its wounds completely healed.

"_Uh-Oh…"_ It lunged with anger and hunger pushing it hard.

"_Dean!"_

Dean whistled to himself as he grabbed many items from the overstuffed shelves of the grocery store. He took the abundant amount up to the counter and the old clerk slowly started checking him out, she smiled softly at him and made general conversation.

"Oh, this needs a price check…"She said frowning, he flashed her a warm smile.

"That's alright, take your time."

Sam was bleeding from the deep claw marks that littered his body, his muzzle was ripped open and torn to shreds. The panther, however, didn't look much better with one ear half missing and chunks of flesh and fur missing.

The fight had stumbled into the front room, and everything in the tiny space was ruined. Sam was on all fours, head lowered and a menacing look gleaming in his eyes at this oversized cat that had dared come into his territory. This time Sam made the lunge right for the throat, he grabbed it in his powerful jaws and crunched down hard. The panther went limp, but from the other three times it had come back, Sam had a plan this time. Hold it down and wait for Dean, who had a gun with a silver bullet.

Dean could sense something was wrong as soon as he swung open the door of the impala, the scent of blood hit him strong, Sammys blood. He sprinted toward the door, mentally screaming at himself for not getting here sooner.

"Sammy!" He swung open the door and stepped back in shock of the sight before him, the room in a mess, blood everywhere along with chunks of fur and in the middle Sam pinning an amazing pissed off panther.

"_Dean! Shoot it with silver! I can't kill it!"_ Dean reached for his gun and fired it quickly, making sure he avoided Sam for the gun was preloaded with silver for the just in case matter. The thing went limp and didn't move, Sam waiting for it to rise again.

"Wimp, couldn't even kill the big kitty?" Dean said looking down at his bloody pulp of a wolf brother.

"_I killed it three times, it kept coming back!"_Sam yelled in defense.

They both looked at the body and it suddenly shimmered and disappeared. Dean blinked in surprise and Sam growled in anger.

"Looks like the witch sent him, and he wasn't even a real kitty."Dean said meeting his brothers vibrant green eyes, which were narrowed in rage.

"_I really hate witches."_


	12. To Battle

**After this short section we continue to build to the ever exciting Climax,what is to happen to our dear Sammy?Will he stay a werewolf forever?Will the witch face her fateful death?Will Carl Norton return to his home town?Stay tuned awesome reviewers and possibly new readers,cause your in for one helluva ride!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean walked through the mess of a motel and found Janet holding a gun, ready for a fight.

"Whoa there little lady, we're the good guys, remember?" Dean held up his hands and raised his brow in surprise; she sighed and set the gun down.

"Sorry, thought you were that…thing. What was that thing?" She asked and gave Dean a confused look, Dean turned to Sam and gave him the same look.

"_Animal spirit summoned by the witch, and then she possessed it with a demon."_

"Is that possible?" Dean said with a shocked expression.

"_Apparently."_

"What'd he say?" Janet asked, Dean forgetting she couldn't hear him.

"Animal, demon, spirity thing that was summoned by the witch." Dean said casually waving his guns with the words.

"Why did she send it after me s late, why not go earlier."

"Cause it's getting da…" Dean cut off his own words as he realized the moon would be rising, soon.

"_Dean, it doesn't make sense, she should have sent it earlier if she needed Janets blood, this was way to late…"_ Sam sounded worried, his wolf eyes narrowed in thought.

"So, what are you saying?

"_Damnit! Dean, it was a distraction, she's raising the demon now!"_

"Crap."

"What now?" Janet sounded slightly panicked.

"Janet, you need to get home as soon as possible, we think the whole demon kitty was a distraction for a much larger operation." Dean was suddenly feeling the shift beneath his skin, trying to claw to the surface.

"Oh, but"

"Pease, go!" Dean crouched in pain, he was trying to hold it back, he didn't want her to see this.

"O-ok…"Janet said, seeing Dean was in pain, and assuming he was about to change into the beast that saved her.

She quickly ran out the door and Dean heard her footfalls fade away, and then he let it all go. He pulled of his jacket and shirt, but his jeans weren't so lucky as large digit grade legs tore them away. He cried out and it turned to a roar as a muzzle extended complete with large, sharp teeth. Paws formed, a tail extended, his ribs shifted and muscles bulged as Dean Winchester went from man to werewolf. His breath ragged he turned to his brother, who's wolf form stood proud in the cold room with a high tail and hard eyes, ready for battle.

"_Lets get to work." _

The brothers sped up the mountain at lighting speed, their fit muscles pushing them faster then any beast could imagine to go. Their coats glistened under the bright full moon, their paws turning up snow and sending it in the wind like dust made of diamonds. Their puffs of breath came out in wispy mist, their gait so light yet powerful it made them appear to be great beast sent from the heavens themselves. No words were spoken, both the wolf and human side of the minds were getting ready for battle, ready for the kill. The cabin appeared in the distance, its glare even more evil then ever before as a firey light poured from its broken windows onto the snow below.

_"So, what's the plan."_ Sam asked as they slowed to a trot and neared the cabin.

_"Go in guns blazing and kick some witch and demon ass."_ Dean grunted and nodded at his own plan.

_"Dean, do you really think that's gonna work? I mean, what if we have to do an exorcism or kill the demon with silver?"_ Sam looked at Dean with worried eyes.

_"Sam, were frickin' werewolves man! First we don't HAVE another choice, and second with these bodies we can raise a whole lotta hell! I mean take a look at us, what four hundred some pounds of steel muscle?! Claws that can rip through anything, jaws that can tear a witch to shreds! I think were set!"_ Dean narrowed his eyes in a look Sam couldn't read, whether happy or angry.

_"You've been thinking a lot about this huh?"_ Sam asked giving his brother a raised eyebrow.

_"Yes, as a matter of fact I have."_ Dean said swishing his tail in slight annoyance at his little brother.

_"Dean, if we don't make…"_

_"Oh would you shut it! No chick moments, now lets go have us some fun!"_

At that he howled and leaped directly at the window and sailed through it, Sam following with a wolfish grin on his face, this was going to be interesting…


	13. Surprise

**Thank you greatly to all the reviewers who keep comin' back for more, your words of encouragement and kindness are greatly appreciated. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I think you will…:D**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean crashed into the small cabin with hackles raised and roars slicing through the night like a sharp, hot blade. Both surveyed the room that was lit with many candles and a small fire in the fireplace, they turned to the corner where two people sat at a small counter, enjoying a meal of wine and cheese. The brothers wolf jaws dropped in surprise as they recognized the two people, Carl Norton and the old clerk lady at the store.

"Well, boys! So nice of you to finally join us! Hope ya didn't mind the visit from my panther, just sent him so you didn't get here to early." Carl laughed, but this time the hint of evil echoed in the hunters ears.

"_What the hell! You"_ Dean stared to yell and a roar escaped his throat as he did so.

"Remember, I can't hear ya! To bad, I'd really like to hear your reaction to poor old Carl Norton turnin' out to be "evil", along with old clerk lady!"

"Oh, now Carl shouldn't you properly introduce your wife?" She said rising, her old face suddenly turning young with youth.

"_Wow, so were stupid."_

"_Yeah, pretty much."_

Carl grinned and kissed the now young women, her chestnut hair long and thick, her bright blue eyes remaining the same with an icy hint, her skin a milky white and her build tall and lean.

"Boys, Sarah Greather."

At that Sam and Dean had enough evidence to realize that both these two were frickin' evil, they lunged quickly putting their full force into it, only to get slammed back into a wall with a yelp. The couple chuckled easily, holding up their hands as they held the brothers against the wall.

"Now, now you need to play nice pups! Especially while we tell you a little story…" Sarah grinned as she approached Dean, he struggled, growls and snarls escaping his muzzle.

"You see, the first part of the story you heard was true, but it's time you hear the second half so you know why your being sacrificed."

Both the wolves stopped suddenly.

"_Uhh, Sammy, did she say sacrifice?"_

"_I think so…"_

"I came to kill Sarah after she killed my daddy and brother, which later on I realized was necessary, it was so we could finally be together. I got here to find her sobbing in sadness, she was so lonely in the world had nobody to love. I realized she needed me, and I needed her and since then we've been in love. She made me immortal and got me involved in the deal with the demon, I figure if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em. We still want to bring our demon to earth, so the three of us can rule and live like kings, and that my boys, is where you come in." Carl grinned and Sam let out a low growl.

"In order to bring our demon forward we need one ingredient, werewolf blood from werewolves who have never tasted human flesh, a very rare and hard ingredient to find." Sarah said, running her thin fingers through Deans mane, he quivered in rage and snarled as she did so.

"_Stupid frickin' witches…"_

"So we finally figured out we could make our own, and use them however we wanted. That was, after we killed that stupid Native American John Swiftpaw, stupid bastard trying trickin' us but it ain' easy." Carl laughed and picked up a knife from the table, he walked over to Dean and plunged it in his gut, Dean yelped and then bit it back, he tried even harder against his invisible binds but nothing seemed to work.

Carl chuckle with greed and evil glinting in his eyes, he approached Sam who squirmed and thrashed as hard as he could, but he wouldn't budge as the knife glinted in the fire light and then sliced into his gut as well. He yelped in pain and shouted angrily in his head, blood streamed down onto the wood floor, drenching the symbols that were their in a crimson coating.

"_Crap."_ Sam and Dean said in sync.

The ground began to rumble and shake, the candles shot high and wild, and then howls sliced through the night outside. Carl and Sarah looked to one another, eyes narrowed in confusion, the rumbling coming to a sudden halt as their concentration was broke. The howls grew louder along with growls and snarls, and then wolves jumped through the windows, crashed in the door and surrounded Carl and Sarah. They began to use their magics, but nothing worked as the wolves were able to block it out.

"_Sam, you are seeing a pack of normal wolves surrounding two incredibly insane witches, correct?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Ok, just checkin'."_

All the wolves had pure black coats with deep brown eyes, except for one who was pure white except for a few hints of silver in his mane and on his muzzle. His eyes were blue, but held a kind, softness that dean or Sam had never seen before. He looked older, more frail and aged then the others as he stepped forward and faced Sarah and Carl.

"Swiftpaw…" Carl muttered, his eyes going wide with terror.

At that the wolf nodded and all twelve wolves lunged at the couple, snarls, growls, roars all over powering the shouts and screams of pain and agony as Carl and Sarah got ripped to shreds. Dean and Sam cringed, closing their eyes to avoid having to see the gruesome sight.

"_Gee, I really hope they are on our side."_ Dean said sarcastically.

Sam nodded as the binding spell broke and they fell to the floor on all fours. The wolves backed away from the mangled victims and sat patiently, awaiting instructions from their leader, the white wolf. He approached Sam and Dean, who stood stiffly not sure what to do.

"_I am James Swiftpaw, leader of the Garou Tribe, I thank you for your aid in helping us kill Carl Norton and Sarah Greather, two enemies that have killed many of our own out of greed." _

"_Uhh, your welcome?"_ Dean said, swishing his tail in confusion.

"_How did we help you?"_ Sam asked, cocking his head slightly.

"_When Carl killed my brother John and stole his book we set up a spell so that when he used the magics from within' it we could find him. We quickly realized what the two were up to and that we could get them when they were casting the spell to raise the demon, there for weakening them. Our battle is over, but yours is now to begin."_

"_What?"_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_In order for us to attack, they had to be in the middle of the ritual, so the demon is still going to come. If you need our help, we are here but you two are the only ones that can kill it, for it was risen with your blood."_

"_Damn, always a catch…"_ Dean sighed.

The white wolf smiled softly and nodded, he bowed at Sam and Dean and they did the same.

"_Best of luck Sam and Dean Winchester."_ Turning he walked out with his pack following easily, glancing back and nodding at the brothers.

"So when ya sup" Dean started only to be cut off by a sudden punch that came out of literally no where.

The demon had suddenly appeared out of thin air, one gnarly and disgusting thing covered from head to toe in slime, stinky green flesh and pure ugliness.

Sam yelped in surprise but then jumped into action and lunged at the thing while Dean was recovering from the blow, he clamped down on its arm to be greeted with the disgusting taste of its black, sludgy stenchful blood. It screeched a horrible sound and then knocked Sam off with a powerful smack, Dean had recovered and pounced on its back and dug his claws and teeth in. It spun around and tried knock Dean off, but he held on with a death grip, his claws and teeth severing precious arteries. Sam shook his head and stood on two, now as tall as the beast and started throwing punches, slashes and kicks at the thing. It fell onto its back, and Dean quickly jumped off and pinned its shoulders with his paws.

"_Gotcha ugly."_ Dean panted hard and then looked to his brother.

"_How's bout we end this thing?"_

"_Sounds good."_

The screeches echoed through the mountains, shaking trees and snow. They were quickly cut off as the life was taken from the demon and it was sent back to hell, the wolf pack that had waited outside raised their heads in cheer and let out a chorus of victory howls.


	14. Brother Wolf

**Well everyone, my story has sadly come to an end. I apologize if anything was displeasing to you, let me know and I won't let it happen again in other stories. To all my reviewers, thank you for being awesome and following the story, I really hope you enjoyed it. And now ladies and gentlemen, the conclusion of "Oh Brother Wolf Where Art Thou?"…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that demon was a frickin' pussy." Dean said with thick, black blood covering his muzzle, Sam nodded, panting hard.

"I suppose without them, he was weak. Or maybe he wasn't up to full strength." Sam said and looked at Dean, wolfish grins came to their muzzles.

"How's your cut?" Dean asked with sudden concern.

"Fully healed, you?"

"Same, this does have it's perks."

Sam nodded and observed his brother to make sure he wasn't lying.

"So, do you suppose our spell is broken now?" Dean asked as he headed for the door, Sam following softly behind, their nails clicking against the wood.

"Should be, after we change back in the morning I think we're home free."

There was a pause of silence as they turned from the door and observed the damage, Sam stepped in again quickly and knocked a candle over onto a pile of papers. Stepping back out Dean and him trotted away from the cabin as the flames grew higher and hotter.

"Well, this was one helluva job."

"Definitely tops the charts."

"So this is our last night as werewolves, huh?" Dean looked at same with eyes shining in the bright blaze.

"Should be." Sam looked back at him, his mane falling in his own eyes.

At that Dean nipped at Sams ear then took off running.

"Come on Sammy, bet ya still can't catch me!" Sam grinned and followed Dean, barking loudly.

They ran through the night, swift paws carrying them easily through the snow. The full moon their only observer, shining her bright, pale blue light down upon them in care.

The night was filled with play and happiness, it was a rare moment that they could enjoy themselves, even if they were wolves.

The white wolf watched the two werewolves run down the mountain zigging and zagging, sending snow flying as they tackled, bit and chased one another. A tear came to his eye as he remembered him and his brother doing the same, playing as wolves underneath the bright full moon. The taller dark brown one named Sam had the sandy blonde one called Dean pinned, then he squirmed away and stuck his tongue out at his brother. James Swiftpaw smiled happily, and let out a farewell howl.

They paused as a chorus of howls filled the night, James Swiftpaw sending out a final thank you. They looked to one another and then raised their muzzles high and let out, long and joyous songs of the night.

The night was filled with play and happiness, it was a rare moment that they could enjoy themselves, even if they were wolves…

They returned to the ruined motel in the early morning, there snowy fur melting onto the carpet and making it wet with icy cold water. They looked to the broken window and watched with eager eyes as the sun rose, Dean felt himself and heard excited yelps that quickly became shouts as Sam turned back.

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm not a wolf!" Sam yelled to his brother, who got a good laugh out of his brother jumping around yelling, all naked and covered in demon blood.

"Go get a shower and put some clothes on ya freak." Dean said as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

It was over, all of it was finally over. Shaking his head he gathered their things and loaded up the Impala. When he was finished Sam emerged from the bathroom, still grinning like an idiot.

"Whatever dude, you just used up all the hot water."

"Just revenge for every time you did."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam and Dean stood by the Impala as its engine growled loudly, they were letting it heat up as they took a final look around the town.

"So this was a weird case that I'd prefer never bringing up again." Dean said simply with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, although I really miss my fur right now…"Sam said as he shivered against the cold, Dean sent him a quick glare and he flashed him an innocent smile.

Janet came strolling toward them, her arms wrapped around herself as the icy wind bit at her.

"Hey Dean, and I'm going to take a guess and say Sam?" She asked as the two smiled at her warmly.

"How'd ya know?" Sam said as he gave her a tight hug.

"Couldn't forget a friend who not only kept me warm, but saved me as well." She said as she looked up at him.

"Hey now…" Dean said sarcastically, she laughed lightly and gave him a hug as well.

"I can't thank you two enough, really."

"No problem, just tell no one that you ever saw us and your good." Dean said, she raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement.

"You got it, who would believe me if I said two werewolves rescued me anyhow?"

"Ex-werewolves now." Sam said, Dean swore he heard a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, how'd that happen?" She asked with raised brows.

"Long story, and since we must be going we leave you in suspense. Take care of yourself Janet, no more getting' involved with any witches."

"Will do, thanks again Sam, Dean. Oh, I almost forgot!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two wolf head totems made of bone.

"These appeared by my bed last night, dunno how or why but thought you guys should have them.

"Thanks, see ya around Janet." Sam said as he clasped his hand around them, the smooth texture and odd power sending a chill down his spine. She nodded and walked off, until she rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

The brothers looked to one another, shrugged and got in the car. They looked to one another and sighed, exhaustion was surely there but they couldn't stand to be in this town any longer.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Dean put the car in drive and took off toward the highway.

Music blared loudly as the Impala rolled easily out of the small town of Norton, the brothers inside allowing the memories of the night to consume them.

A regular wolf stood watching from the forest and Dean slowed to observe it, he tapped Sam lightly and he awoke from his nap and watched it with soft eyes. It looked at them and then another wolf of pure white stepped out from the trees and stood beside it.

"Dude, that was us." He said with a raised eyebrow and clear shock in his voice.

"It was."

"Think they're brothers?" Dean said with a rare chick flick moment.

The silver wolf nipped the white one and then took off playfully, leaving the brothers chuckling lightly to themselves.

"Yeah Dean, I think they are."

Janet held the black and white photograph of her and her sister Sarah, it was worn and torn and the faces of the two young girls barely recognizable. The Winchesters had killed her, after years of suffering Janet was finally freed, she pushed down harder on the gas pedal as she passed the sign reading "Now Leaving Norton". For years she had been trapped as a teen with everyone around her dieing from a spell Sarah had cast, and now it was all over. Janet could move on, be free and no longer have to suffer because her sister wanted her to. She had found the totems in the remains of the fire, the power was still in them and if Sam and Dean ever needed them, it would be there. It was the smallest thing she could do to repay them…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks once again to everybody who took the time to stop and review, you people rock! I think my ending could have been better, but I seemed to have gotten writers block over the last week, hope it didn't slaughter the story. Don't be afraid to check out my other stories, especially my newest one that I'm really excited about "Death Don't Do Us Part". **

**Thanks yall, LoupGarouAngel…Out.**


End file.
